Damon D. Draco/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Damon. A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade/Razor Sharp Hand: By the use and train of his Dragon's Claw techniques, Damon can use his hand as if it was a very sharp knife. He doesn't need actual forks or knives on his table to eat, he uses his own hands to cut and pierce, outside of the kitchen Damon uses it to get wood for a campfire. I Can Still Fight: All-Loving Hero: He is loved by his family, by the people who he does missions for, and by the citizens of his Guild's City that because he is kind and has a heart of gold. Alternate Identity Amnesia: Due to the Flame Dragon Lacrima implanted on him, Damon suffers from internal brain modification since he is a natural Shadow Dragon Slayer while the implanted lacrima is from a different element, with this he becomes a real Carnageful Psycopath who doesn't care for anything, he is willing to violently kill anything that proves to be a burden to him, along with it, his wounds are less important, he must kill his prey. Animal Motifs: A Dragon, technically duh. He is instinctive, strong and protects his family. Since he was trained by a Dragon, Damon both internal and external appearance were transformed and evolved into that of a real dragon. Badass: He takes out Party Bosses and Giant Monsters in one blow. *'Badass Abnormal': Damon was considered too weak and coward as a child, look at him now. *'Badass In A Nice Suit': As a Winged Guardian, Damon mostly wear suits while kicking minion's asses without damaging his suit. *'Badass Unintentional': Damon isn't a cocky person and didn't plan to be so well or strong. *'Badass Boast': He has some...but this one is probaly the best "Are you saying...that you killed that innocent girl....just for fun?! I bet you have seven lifes, cuz I'm not gonna forget you! She would has grown and turned unto a beautiful woman, she would lived enough to see what the world is, but YOU destroyed her chances, I might have to destroy yours too, why? Everyone deserves a chance of living, you just wasted yours!" Bad Liar: He just doesn't know how to lie, hell he even denies the actual truth after saying a lie. A fair example would being he breaking a important statue, Damon would say a gust of wind hit it and then later he would state "It wasn't me" while making a spout and looking to his right side. Battle Aura: As a 'extention pack' for being a Dragon Slayer and for being a actual intimidator, Damon is able to embody his magical energy along with the psycological intimidation factor, with this he is able to project an aura in the shape of a black dragon with red marks-scales while making a feral face. This is mostly the Intimidation or power he uses as a mean of not battling the weak foes, this also functs when he is facing a opponent of his caliber. Belligerent Sexual Tension: This matches his relationship with Sam. Hell, she provokes him, he stands as the innocent, she wears provoactive dresses or flirt with him, he grins back. Berserk Button: Hurt anyone he considers a good person or do anything Damon considers wrong, he will destroy you or in other words, Damon won't have hesitation to kick your ass and paint the pavement with your face. Big Eater: As a example, he eats more than all his family members together, as a proof, sometimes they try to eat first than him, explaining he should eat after them because if Damon ate before, he would eat everything and not leave anything for him. Break The Badass: Casting A Shadow: Damon was trained by a Shadow Dragon and has a unique type of Dragon Slayer Magic involving Shadow, duh, he is good with Shadows, he even stretches using them. Catch Phrase: "I'm Excited" <-- Mostly at every situation he finds interesting. Chick Magnet: Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Death Glare: Damon mostly does this alongside his intimidator factor, he glares at someone who pissed him off by threatening someone next to him. Dumb Is Good: He is very very dumb, he sucks at mathematic tests or scientifical things, sometimes people repeat things over 10 times to him and he doesn't understand, he just leaves it be, however he is still a good person with a gold heart. Determinator: Dynamic Entry: Damon kick-in doors to get inside houses or manors, even when they are actually open. Sometimes he can jump off high places to appear at the battle areas he wishes to, surprising the others around since he won't feel too much pain due to his training. Elemental Shapeshifter: Fights Like A Normal: His Dragon Force persona doesn't know how to use magic properly so it uses its bare body. H-P Heroes Fight Barehanded: You give a powerful and almighty sword or spear for Damon to use against you, what does he do? He puts it on his mouth and punches your face. Heroic Willpower: Idiot Hero: Intangible Man: Killing Intent: Life Energy: Eternano, that is partially correct though. Made Of Iron: Meaningful Name: Damon comes from english and can means Has Claw a reference to his power, strength, endurance and will. Draco comes from greek and can means Rigorous a reference to his self-rigorousness as he forces himself during his training and during battles. D. means Dammy which is a old nickname given to the Author in the Chat-Room by his friends. Missing Mom: Just that his mom was never mentioned by any familiar or by himself, hell he doesn't know or remember her. However she has a page on the wikia. Mr. Fanservice: He only uses open shirts and sometimes he even tear them off during battles. Nice Guy: One-Man Army: Playing With Fire: Power Limiter: He uses one at his wrist which holds off half of his power. Q-V One Hit Kill: Damon defeated Anorak effortlessly with a normal punch to the face. Self-Made Orphan: This is half true and half wrong, while not intending to, Damon accidentally killed his mother because he was too weak as a fetus then he demanded too much from her body, leading to a premature birth which kills his mother due to her lack of energy at the moment. Spider Sense: His reflexes were very well trained ever since his childhood, so that he can dodge sound-speed or wind-speed attacks. Super Mode: Includes his Drive, Dragon Force, and Colossal Mode. The Leader: Damon is the leader of his own team made of indenpendent mages and mages from his own guild. The Nose Knows: The Protagonist: Damon is the author's protagonist and also the main of a story, pretty duh. Unresolved Sexual Tension: Unstoppable Rage: W-Z Category:DamonDraco Category:Tropes